


I'm Just Your Problem

by SpookySheep



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus!Neptune, M/M, also characters may be OOC ive only watched RWBY once through and s1 is like a distant memory for me, contrary to the title this isnt an angst fic, there will be cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping over his opponent, he landed perfectly balanced on his left foot. Sun crouched and kicked back his right leg with lightning fast speed. His challenger let out a surprised yell and swore as he fell to his knees. This was his chance! Sun twisted to face the man kneeling and- </p><p>Blade. Big blade in his face. Well... More like three, big, sharp blades. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing, attractive, funny David for being my beta.
> 
> This is faunus!Neptune. Neptune is a secret faunus. What species of faunus you may wonder? HAHA well you'll just have to read to find out. I'll give you a hint, it's easily hidden. (and cute as hell).

Sun leapt back, narrowly dodging a kick aimed straight for the side of his head. The jump was just slightly off balance, enough so to cause him to twist mid air to rectify for the off center movement and ensure a safe landing.

He didn’t have much time to get his bearings before his opponent was charging at him again. Lean left, step right, hop back; he was being relentlessly pushed further and further into defense and, as much as he loved the see his opponent's face get more and more frustrated as each blow missed, it was getting _boring_. 

Sun easily turned a step into a roundhouse kick, catching his enemy off-guard which in turn caused them to stumble over their own feet trying to block it. But it still wasn't enough to finish this long and drawn out fight. If this kept up he wasn't sure he'd be able to come out on top. His energy only lasted so long, regardless what the girls in team RWBY liked to believe.   

Sun's face suddenly broke into a shit-eating grin as a perfect plan came together in his mind. All he had to do was get the dude in a more open space and it'd be smooth sailing from then on. 

Jumping over his opponent, he landed perfectly balanced on his left foot. Sun crouched and kicked back his right leg with lightning fast speed. His challenger let out a surprised yell and swore as he fell to his knees. This was his chance! Sun twisted to face the man kneeling and-   


Blade. Big blade in his face. Well... More like three, big, sharp blades. _S_ _hit._

Sun gave what he hoped would be a disarming smile and put his hands up in surrender. He watched as his opposer glared down his weapon at him. So intensely... Hopefully _too_ intensely. If the guy was so focused on Sun's face he wouldn't notice a slender blond tail sneak its way in the space between his arms. 

"Hey man. That's a **bit** much considering, don't you think?" Sun chuckled, hoping to avoid having the man's attention move at such a crucial moment.

Before the man could answer Sun's tail lashed out and wrapped around the base of the weapon, effectively tearing it from his opponent's grip. He then flicked his tail sending the blade flying across the room.

Before the man could get over his surprise Sun used his tail to whack him right in the face. The man sputtered and shifted his weight back ever so slightly.  _Perfect, you idiot._

Sun pounced, succeeding in knocking his opposer on his back and wasted no time pinning him down. He even wrapped his tail around the guy's left ankle so his own left knee could be position higher on the body than his right. No way the dude was getting free of this.

"You totally cheated dude." 

"You cheated first, we agreed no weapons remember?"

"Nah, YOU agreed no weapons, or  **tails**. I didn't say shit."

"Aaw come on, don't be so sour Seaweed."

Neptune let out a tired sigh at the familiar pet name, "You come up with the dumbest names I swear."

Sun could only smile at his friend's annoyance, "You know you love it," He climbed off Neptune and popped up, holding out his hand to pull his friend off the floor, " I'm hungry, lets raid the dinning hall."

"It's like 8 pm, dinner got over hours ago, there isn't anything to raid."

"So we raid the kitchens, they gotta have some fruit and stuff stashed away right?" 

"Why can't you keep snacks in the room like every other student?" 

Sun's stomach let loose a loud growl as he opened his mouth to spout an excuse. Neptune rolled his eyes as his friend shrugged and started toward the door of the spar room.

The sun was already down for the day and the night was just slightly chilled, nothing that bothered the faunus and the man had on plenty of layers. Too many if you ask Sun, he wouldn't be able to live being so constrained like that, let alone fight the way Neptune can. 

This time of day is just how the two of them like to train. Most students are already in their dorm rooms for the night and the ones who aren't have other things on their minds, far from a late night duel. The rooms are nice and empty, giving Sun and Neptune full range, and the cool air is heaven after what is sometimes hours of fighting. It's not exactly training... Though it certainly does help their skills. It's more of a way to blow off steam, or entertain themselves when they can't find something else to do. That's how got into this routine in the first place, and it is a routine. One particularly slow day after classes had gotten out they were just hanging in the dorm, bored out of their minds. Ruby and Weiss were fighting about something or another out on the lawn when Sun went looking for friends. He turned around and went back the way he came as soon as he had seen Weiss flailing her arms around at the younger girl. Yang was in the library trying to teach Blake how some board game worked. She had shooed Sun away before he even got a "What's up?" out. 

Resigned to his fate he gave up and went back to the room he and Neptune shared.

Once he reached the room he slammed the door open and dragged his feet to his bed, flopping down face first with a loud groan. When the silence got to be too much he groaned again, even louder. Nothing changed. Sun turned his head to the left to peak at his teammate. He let out one more groan, lifting his head off the bed cover completely with the sheer power of it.

Neptune finally looked up from his book and rubbed his eyes with one hand, "Can I help you Princess?"

"I'm so _bored_. Yang won't let me anywhere near her and Blake when they're having 'alone time', and I'm not going within 30 feet of Weiss right now."  

Neptune got a thoughtful look on his face, "I overheard some other students talking about spar rooms. We could do that?"

Sun quickly sat up and leaned off the edge of his bed tail twitching, "Yeah man! That sounds super fun! Where are they?"

"Beats me, finding them will be half the fun though," He put a bookmark in his place and closed the book, "Lets go."

After that day they've gone every other night to duke it out. Some times Sun will win, sometimes Neptune. It was hard to say who was better at fighting. Neptune noticed that their teamwork skills grew from these nights as well. More than that it was easier to guess where the other would walk or how they would move in certain situations. It was kind of like their bodies just knew the other without them having to think about it, they were more in sync than ever.

"Look dude, I know you have your sights set on thieving food but I gotta take a shower immediately. I'll see you back at the room alright?"

Sun's face fell a little, "Ugh, ok fine I'll just risk my neck by myself, all alone, it's cool."

"Don't be so dramatic," Neptune laughed, "Unless you really can't be without me for 15 minutes."

"Shut up," The man smiled, "Just get outta here already nerd."

Neptune brought a hand to his chest and gasped in mock offense as he walked backwards toward the dorms. Sun just shook his head and set his attention to getting his hands on delicious food. 

-

Neptune made a beeline for the private bathroom once he got back to his room, he couldn't wait to relax his muscles under the steaming water and wash the dried sweat off his skin. It was also great to collect his cool. Sparring with Sun always left Neptune a little off balance... The guy was his best friend hands down, but he also had other, more complicated, feelings toward him.  It wasn't something that happened right away. Sure he acknowledged that the guy was attractive the moment he saw him, but now it went deeper than just looks and charisma. Neptune couldn't pin down exactly when he developed stronger feeling for his friend. It seemed like he just woke up one day and realized all at once that he really  _liked_ Sun. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he started the water and got started on striping his clothes off. First thing he did, as always, was undo his belt, unzip his jeans, and sag is pants just enough to relieve some of the pressure that's been gradually built up through the day. He wasn't completely through yet, the bandages still made things more uncomfortable than he'd like. 

The man then found the edge of the bandage and unwrapped his hips quickly but carefully, his movement attesting years of experience. He let the unraveled bandage float to the floor and gave his tail a wiggle, relief flooding his aching appendage at the freedom of the movement. Finally he didn't have that small but constant worry someone would see, that somehow it'd poke out of his jeans and the bottom of his shirt. The bright blue color would be seen immediately and if anyone found out he'd never live it down. Who  **wouldn't** laugh at a big fluffy blue deer tail? 

He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and jumped in the blessed hot water, letting it melt away his paranoia and tension. 

-

"I'm back Seaweed! I even brought you something, you're welcome." Sun said louder than was necessary as he entered the dorm room. 

Looking around the massive pile of food in his arms he noticed that Neptune wasn't in the room. He gave a one sided shrug and went to his bed. _P_ _robably still in the bathroom_. 

Sun was halfway done with a juicy red apple when Neptune strode in the room, towel over his head and hands rubbing down his damp hair. The monkey boy watched him for a few seconds, mouth too full of apple to speak. Then Neptune turned so his back was toward the unnoticed boy in the room and Sun almost choked on the fruit.

Grey eyes grew as wide as tennis balls and he slapped his hand over his mouth before he made any sound. There was no mistaking it, a short furry tail was settled right above Neptune's grey sweats.  _This can't be real. There's no fucking way this is real. Neptune has..._ A smile slowly grew beneath his hand.   


At that moment Neptune tugged the towel off his head and tossed it on his bed, still unaware of anyone else's presence. He picked up the old t-shirt he wore off his bed and pulled it on. Except it didn't get on properly because a warm hand on his mid back halted any action. 

Neptune went rigid at Sun's touch, every muscle so suddenly hard that he shook. The man slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and met his friend's gaze with wide eyes.  

Neither of them spoke for what seemed to Neptune to be tortuously long minutes. When the silence was broken it was thanks to Sun.

"Can I..." He trailed off and made an obvious glance at the body part sticking out of his sweats.  _  
_

Neptune swallowed, hoping to get the lump out of his throat or at least minimize it so he could breathe a little easier. _Oh my god. Sun wants to touch my tail._ _What the hell do I say to the man I've been crushing on for months when he wants to touch my **tail.**_ Regardless of his mortification and shock, Neptune did trust Sun, maybe it would be okay. Maybe everything would be fine after this... He has, after all, let Neptune pet his tail on multiple occasions. Sometimes he'll do it without even knowing. Mostly when he's stressed about something and Sun is close enough for him to mindlessly reach over and stroke his fur.   


Neptune cleared his throat and gave a quick nod he hoped his friend caught. Of course he did, Sun catches everything.

Sun looked at Neptune a few seconds longer before dropping his gaze to the fluffy fur a few inches away. Instead of moving the hand already on his back like Neptune had expected, Sun brought up his other to barely stroke the tail fur. He then quickly went back and applied more pressure, following the natural curve of the form. 

Neptune was surprised at how gentle his friend was being. Usually Sun was so loud and fast paced, he never would have guessed that he'd show this unnecessary amount of carefulness. Then again maybe he was just showing the same amount of care Neptune usually did? 

"It's not gonna break you know, you don't have to be so gentle." Neptune could feel his face heat up at his nervous outburst, but luckily Sun's eyes seemed to be glued to the spot.

"It's so much softer than mine, I'm almost jealous." As if those words jolted an idea in his mind Sun brought his own tail around and touched them together. The contrast of the blue and blond going together very nicely, he thought. 

He then carefully wound the tip of his tail around the other as best he could with his friend's being so short. He looked away from the sight for the first time since this started to check how Neptune was doing. Sun wasn't all that surprised to see a red flush on his friend's face, it was kind of a strange feeling and it must be even more so for Neptune because of how much closer to his body his tail was. 

Sun slowly unwrapped his tail from Neptune's, removing the hand on his back as well, and took a half-step back, "So, I expect you to tell me everything... But for now here," Sun used his tail to pick up the bag of chips he brought for Neptune and swung it around between them.

Snapped out of his inner cocktail of shock and some other emotions he'd rather not go into, Neptune pulled down his t-shirt the rest of the way and turned toward the offering. As he reached out to grab it Sun flicked his tail away.

"Promise me you'll tell me everything."

"Yeah yeah, I promise," Neptune replied irritably, "Happy?"

"Yep," Sun smirked, "Don't get your tail in a twist about it."  

-

For the rest of the night Neptune's back felt cold where Sun's hand had rested for so long.

 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, deer Neptune. Cute fluffy blue deer tail. Gives me a couple good ideas for porn but I'll save you guys the boring awkward sex stuff. B)
> 
> Please leave me kudos if you enjoyed this little story! It may not seem important but it really gives me the confidence to continue writing and you'd make my day. Now if you wanna stroke my ego, leave a comment...


End file.
